


For Your Entertainment

by andromedaflynn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mrpb, mrpb2019, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: A mission loses its importance when you notice Natasha’s attention is squarely on you and you alone.Written for Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019. Prompt: Sexual Tension





	For Your Entertainment

Her hips moved enticingly to the rhythm flooding the dance floor, fully aware of the eyes that followed her every movement. A hypnotic sway from side to side, in figures of eight that had the men near her practically drooling. Her hands trailed down the sleek fabric that clung to her figure, drawing the audience’s attention to every perfect curve of her body in a slow tantalising show. Her lips curved into a confident smirk, knowing full well she had succeeded at causing the distraction you needed. But oh, that would mean you would have to moved have to get on with the mission and stop watching the assassin as she ran her hand once more down her side so smoothly it made you think of melted chocolate running down her; a fantasy that would happily replay in your dreams now that it had come to mind.

Shaking your head in an effort to remind yourself just what was at at stake, your gaze quickly moved from Natasha to the man utterly enraptured by her in the next booth over from you. All you had to do was press the recording device into his jacket and you’d be free to leave.

Moving swiftly, you placed the miniscule device between your middle and ring fingers, making sure your hands looked free as you slipped past him. Your own outfit was nothing in comparison to Natasha’s, a simple black dress that would assure your entry whilst also making no one pay too much attention to you. The target glanced up at you as you interrupted his view to the dance floor, but the second you had passed you were forgotten; the outfit had done its job perfectly.

Your hand trailed back behind you, firmly pressing the device against the jacket that lay against the edge of the booth, discarded from his attire not long after he had sat down, the heat of the club making the thick woolen coat unbearable. You kept moving, not daring to stop until you made it to the bar, ordering your favourite cocktail to make sure your movements didn’t cause any attention.

Your gaze flittered towards the red head once more, just to make sure she was still putting on a show, you assured yourself, trying to convince yourself that it wasn’t just to further imprint the image into your mind. But something had changed. Her eyes were open, gaze meeting yours with a wicked smirk. She knew you were watching, knew you were enjoying the show. It seemed to spur her on. Her mouth fell open as she trailed her hand up her body, cupping her breast ever so slightly as her eyes remained glued on your own. It was an intoxicating sight, watching her there, surrounded by men desperate for her attention, but with her eyes trained on you as she danced to the beat of the music.

Your throat felt dry, mind conjuring images that were far from appropriate of your team mate; your hand replacing hers as it felt the contours of her body, her mouth gasping open as you trailed open mouthed kisses along her neck, pausing only to pull her dress from her body so you could continue your path down her body, the way she would watch as you-

“Your drink, Miss,” the voice of the bartender pulled you from your daydreaming with a small gasp, as if you had forgotten to breathe as your fantasies filled your mind.

“Thanks,” you offered with a smile, handing him the money, fully aware of the way your cheeks were burning with embarrassment at the thoughts that had you so caught up. Taking a slow sip from the drink you willed yourself to calm down. It may not matter to others if you were a blushing mess in the midst of the hot club, but if Natasha saw you like this there would no doubt be questions at the very least. She was far too good at her job, far too good at reading people for you to get away with such an obvious show of attraction and embarrassment.

Only when you felt sure that the burning of your cheeks had been reduced somewhat by the cool liquid did you dare turn around once more, but Natasha’s gaze was already on your form, slipping to your gaze so quickly you found yourself second guessing whether it had actually been anywhere else at all.

A small smile her way told her that you had succeeded in your task, but she did not stop her movements. Your brow furrowed in a mix of confusion and curiosity. This was not the plan. She was meant to leave soon after you had planted the bug, making sure you were both far from the target should he notice the impeccably small device and get suspicious. But still she moved, her eyes capturing your own in a way that screamed for your full attention.

You knew you couldn’t stay, knew you had to get back to the compound before Steve or the others noticed you were still there, but you found yourself transfixed by the sight in front of you. Slowly sipping on your drink, you watched the show, clearly meant for you despite the way the men watched on with hopeful lust in their gazes.

You could feel your cheeks beginning to turn red once more. This wasn’t the first time she had done something playful or sent an innuendo in your direction, but it was the first time it had happened without the team around to witness it, to lessen the embarrassment and make it into something of a joke.

Torn between turning away, ending the game you were caught in, and encouraging her, you took a deliberate sip from your drink, your gaze not leaving her as you prolonged the action, a hint of a smirk on your lips. Two could play this game, you thought as you watched her eyes widen in the slightest of movements, her own display faltering for the most miniscule of moments before returning with renewed intent.

It soon became a game, her movements drawing your attention to the sway of her body, your tongue darting out to capture drops of liquid from your lips, her posture changing so that you could see just a little more of what she had to offer, your finger tracing the rim of your drink before slowly finding its way to your lips, taking it into your mouth with a deliberate glance directly at her.

There was a clear change in her gaze at that. The playful flirtation was instantly replaced by something else, something darker, more possessive. Oh, how you hoped you knew what that meant.

She waited until the end of the song, not bothering to give any attention to the men who called out to her in dismay as she began to make her way off the dance floor, her sights set on you like a hunter going after its prey. You barely managed to put your nearly empty glass on the counter before her hand had taken yours tightly in her own, pulling you towards the exit with no room for argument.

Lips crashed against your own, not a hint of tenderness or restraint as pure desire washed over you both. It wasn’t how you had dreamt your first kiss with the red head would have gone, but it was fierce and passionate and held true to her far more than your darkest fantasies had. Her hands were in your hair not a moment later, eagerly pulling you into the kiss as if the way you instantly leant into her touch simply wasn’t enough for her; she needed more.

Your own hands moved to her waist, no hesitation in pulling her body flush against your own as you revelled in the intensity of her touch. A slight tug and she was pushing you forwards, trying to rid you of a space between you that did not exist. With a sudden turn, your back hit the rough edges of the buildings brick exterior, the shock and feeling of the uneven texture drawing a gasp from you as Natasha’s lips began to trace their way along your jawline. You could feel the way her lips tilted into a smile at the sound you had made, delighted in making you so vocal so quickly.

A competitive need to make her as hot and heavy as you were feeling had your hand reaching up, kneading her breast through the silky fabric of her dress. Holding back a moan at the feel of her skin so close to your touch, knowing there was no bra behind the vibrant red of her dress. But no, this wasn’t about you, you wanted to make sure she was enjoying this as much as you were, not that you had much doubt from the way her usual composure had flown completely out of the window.

Your hand moved subtly, almost unbeknownst to the redhead before lightly tracing over the hardening nipple. A soft sigh from her lips encouraged you, and soon you found yourself rolling the nub into perfect pertness, a satisfied grin on your own lips at the thought of making the woman before you lose control like this.

But the shift in control didn’t last long. It seemed that Natasha had cottoned on to the change, and as much as she was enjoying the feeling of your touch against her body, she was too determined to allow you to win.

Lowering her hand with a wicked grin, she crept her way up your inner thigh, stopping all too close to where heat was pooling between your legs. A light touch against sensitive skin that was suddenly feeling far too under-loved of late, and you knew she had you.

Her gaze not leaving your own, she let a single finger trace ever so lightly against the fabric that lay damp against your lower lips, the touch teasing, drawing you forwards in a desperate need to feel her fingers put to good use. A moan of disappointment escaped your lips as she pulled away ever so slightly, her smirk growing as you followed the movement greedily.

With a quick move forwards, she had captured you in another passionate kiss, hot and heavy as her touch returned stronger this time, teasing you through the fabric as her thumb gently traced over your clit, drawing a shuddering moan from you at the sudden touch. Not one to miss an opportunity, Natasha let her tongue run over your bottom lip slowly, temptingly before removing it once more. A dissatisfied groan came from deep within you, frustration growing at her constant teasing.

“My, my, we are eager, aren’t we?” Natasha spoke in a low, coy tone, a glimpse of her smirk showing before she lowered her lips once more, trailing a curve of kisses against the skin that was suddenly no longer covered by the strap of your dress. Making her way lower, she worked to pull the strap of the dress further down your arm, revealing the black lace bra to the cold air of the alleyway. The cold night air drawing out pert nipples against the cups of your bra until it was almost uncomfortable. But the feeling didn’t last long as the fabric was pulled away, quickly replaced by the warm wetness of Natasha’s tongue.

You were about to fight for control once more, eager to show her pleasure, but with a quick look to your face, noticing that moment of thought, Natasha held nothing back.

Her fingers traced up against your inner thigh once more, this time without hesitation, determined on their destination. Pushing aside the drenched fabric of your underwear, she moved swiftly, her thumb quickly finding your clit as she ran her tongue flat across your nipple. The feeling of gentle circles tracing around the ball of nerves mixed with the heat of her mouth, and you found your head hanging back, leaning it against the rough wall as your body pressed forwards in a silent plea for more.

Her thumb continued its movements, mouth pulling away from your heaving breast to place an open mouthed kiss against your exposed neck before softly dragging her teeth over the exact same place; a mixture of pleasure and pain that had you moaning. Another circle against your clit and suddenly she was on her knees, using her free hand to push your dress up and out of the way.

Perhaps you should have cared about the location you were in, about the fact that anyone could walk past and see you, that there were most certainly cameras down the dark alleyway. But you couldn’t care less. This was meant to be a backup exit in case you should run into any trouble, and in the back of your mind you knew no one was likely to come across you, a fact you were thankful for as Natasha removed her hand from your increasingly wet center to trail your matching black panties down your legs.

A glance up to make sure that you were still on board, and Natasha was moving forwards, her eyes never leaving yours as her lips reached out for their goal, placing a swift kiss against you before being quickly replaced by her tongue.

A heavy gasp came from deep within you as her wet tongue traced over your swollen clit. Your hand reached blindly behind you, desperate for something to anchor yourself to, clinging to the scratchy surface above your head. With a smirk that you could feel against your inflamed skin, Natasha’s hands trailed up the sides of your legs, one gripping onto your hip to better hold onto her position, the other making that sweet journey to where you needed it most.

With a quick sweep over that blissful bundle of nerves, she ran a single finger between your lips in a slow movement that had you practically buckling forwards in desperate desire. Her tongue resumed its actions, and slowly she inserted a single finger. Slowly drawing it in and out, she continued to work on you at a torturously slow pace. A second finger joined the first and your free hand found its way into her hair, pulling her against you in a greedy need for more.

The way her tongue lapped at your center had you whimpering with delight, feeling the way your core tightened with each pattern she drew against your sensitive bundle of nerves. A curl of her fingers and suddenly you found yourself struggling to focus, mind filled with nothing but bliss and the single thought of ‘Yes!’.

You weren’t sure when you had begun to utter the word out loud, but as her fingers continued to move with increased speed, you couldn’t have cared less. You could feel that coil within you tightening, and looking down to see the assassin buried between your thighs only heightened the feeling.

With a light tug against the perfect curls that framed her face, you pulled her back, drawing her attention towards you as you huffed out a warning. “Nat, I’m gonna-”

But before you had finished the sentence she had simply smirked, her eyes alight with mischief, before she dived straight back in. Her fingers moved with vigour, excitement and anticipation drawing you bother further as you approached your high. With a careful movement, her thumb joined her tongue against your clit, and suddenly you could feel your body’s shuddering climax.

One hand on her shoulder, the other limply against the cold brick wall, you waited as wave after wave of pulsations trembled through you, tightening and releasing against Natasha’s fingers that were still within you; lazily dragging their way in and out of you as your body slowly relaxed.

With a hefty sigh, you reached for her, pulling her up with a light touch as you guided her until her lips were against your own in a softer kiss this time. You could taste yourself on her lips, but all that did was remind you how eager you were to repay the service. A quip of your lips and your kiss turned in an instant, desire quickly working it’s way back as your mind raced with all the things you would love to do to the woman who was currently in your arms.

“If you two are quite done,” the amused voice of one Tony Stark felt like a bucket of cold water had been tossed over the two of you as you suddenly remembered the earpiece that still lay deep within your ear. “The cap would like you back, or I think that’s what he was saying, hard to make it out as he was kind of running off in embarrassment.”

With a sigh of irritation, Natasha hung her head in dismay. Of course you weren’t truly alone, of course the team was able to listen in. This was a mission after all, and there you two were, hooking up in an alleyway of all places. How on earth was she meant to convince you to go out with her or to even see her again after such a crass lapse in judgement?

A calming breath and her usual mask was slipping back into place, a smile that was only just sad enough to set off warning bells in your mind taking residence on her features. “We should-”

“Finish this at your place,” you interrupted, not willing to let her finish her sentence in fear that she might get the wrong idea. You had noticed that moment of doubt as she had weighed up her words carefully, and that was a risk you were not willing to take.

Shock flittered over her features for a brief moment, as if she had expected anything but that response from you, before a genuine smile took over her. “Yeah?”

“Oh, hell yes,” you replied with a slight laugh, leaning over to place a lingering kiss against the corner of her mouth. “We are far from done.”


End file.
